


The Story of Dean and Cas

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Artist Dean, Boys In Love, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean is a Softie, Engineer Dean, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, Kinda, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Pet Names, Prom, Skype, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Castiel, i dont know what else to tag this, once again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY heavily based on/inspired by this beautiful commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLpDiIVX0Wo</p><p>Your typical "they meet in school. they fall in love. they get married".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Dean and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> i spent so much time writing this, i really hope y'all enjoy it! it's based off the Extra Gum commercial with Can't Help Falling in Love in the back, i saw that commercial and it brought me to tears so i thought i'd write a Dean and Cas version. Enjoy :-)

                Dean stood under a tree with his group of friends, first day back to school after summer vacation. His little brother Sammy shot up 6 inches and was still growing, Charlie’s long red hair was now cut into a bob, Benny was growing facial hair, and Jo was still as sassy as ever. The four juniors and one freshman talked about their schedules and reminisced on the summer, Dean doodling in his notebook.  
               

                “Dean, cute blue eyed dude starin’ at you,” Charlie nudged Dean’s shoulder, nodding towards another group of friends.

                The guy looked familiar. He was tall, with almost-black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Sunglasses were perched at the top of dark hair and he held on the one of the tan straps of his backpack that hung off his shoulder, looking away with a shy smile once Dean looked at him. In his group of friends were people Dean knew—Meg, a fiery brunette with a smile that could kill and Gabriel, a shaggy-haired prankster—and people Dean didn’t know— a snobby looking blonde kid, a girl with blue eyes and red hair that matched Charlie’s. The bell rang loudly and friends said goodbye to each other, heading off to their separate classes.

                Before lunch, Dean stood with Charlie at her locker as she switched her unneeded books and binders for the ones she needed.

                “All I’m saying is that Superman would totally be able to beat Batman in a fight. He’s an alien _and_ can fly!” Charlie exclaimed.

                “But Superman has a lot of enemies and Batman has a lot of allies, so they would all team up and-“

                “That’s not fair! If it were just one on one Superman would totally win.”

                Dean rolled his eyes jokingly, “whatever you say, Bradbury.”  
  
                The sound of a something falling on the floor caused Dean to turn around and saw the blue-eyed stranger from before, scrambling to pick up all his papers and put them back into his binder that fell on the floor. Dean crouched down to help him, the pair smiling at each other in the process.   Once all his belongings were picked up, both of them stood up. 

                “Castiel,” the boy spluttered out, “My name. It’s Castiel.”

                “Dean Winchester,” Dean smiled, “Where you off to now?” 

                “Lunch, how about you?”

                “Me too,” Dean smiled softly, “you should sit with me- with us, if you want.” Dean gestured to his group of friends who were now all crowded by Charlie’s locker, trying not to make it obvious that they were watching Dean.

                “yeah, that would be great, none of my friends are in this lunch period so I would’ve been alone. I really appreciate it, Dean.” Cas grinned.

                “No problem, dude.” Dean nodded

                Dean brought Castiel back to his friends, introducing them to Castiel and vice versa. At lunch, Dean doodled a picture of himself giving Cas his papers back on an index card he took from Sam's pack of 200, chatting with the rest of the group as he did so.  Castiel fit in the group like a puzzle piece none of them knew they were missing.

               

               

               Weeks later, Dean was driving Castiel home after their third date. They had gone to a burger joint with ships carved into the wall and Dean laughed off every compliment Castiel sent his way, stealing his fries when Cas wasn’t looking. Some old rock song played lowly on the radio, both stealing glances at the other in between verses. Dean had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting in between him and Castiel who's hand was under Dean's. At a stoplight, Dean boldly took Castiel's hand and kissed the knuckles, feeling Cas's body heat up as he did so. The gesture seemed too intimate for people who had only been on 3 dates and met less than 3 months ago. When the light turned green again, Dean placed their hands back down where they were as if nothing happened but the blushes on their faces said otherwise.

                The pair sat in Dean’s car outside Castiel’s house. It was a Saturday night in November, probably past curfew but none of them seemed to care. They sat in silence, both of them too nervous to say anything.

                "Thank you, Dean," Cas interrupted the silence, "for tonight. And the nights before this one. Next time I'm paying, though." 

                Dean laughed, "beat me to the check and maybe you can."

                They both looked at each other, green meeting blue before leaning in. The two kissed and Dean felt Cas’s warm hand on his neck, warmth disappearing as the kiss ended too soon. The couple chuckled, smiling at each other as they said goodbye.

                “I’ll see you at school, Dean. Goodnight.” Cas grinned as he got out of the car.

                “Goodnight, Cas,” Dean leaned over and pecked Cas’s lips one last time before he shut the door and circled the front of the car, waving once before making his way up the driveway and to his front door.

                Dean waved back and watched Cas enter his house. The sandy-haired boy shook his head, trying to wipe the smile off his face. He hummed a happy tune all the way home and to his room, sitting down at his desk facing the window and drawing on a little index card. He drew him and Cas kissing in the car, smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt as he did so. 

 

 

               6 months after their first kiss, Dean and Cas lay on a picnic blanket situated on a hill leading into a lake in the middle of Spring, Cas half-asleep as Dean watched his chest rise and fall steadily. It was May—so it wasn’t disgustingly hot or frigidly cold, it was perfect. Dean brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth, kissing Cas's knuckles and bringing them back down to where they were in between them. 

               "Why do you always do that?" Cas questioned, eyes fluttering open and turning his head to look at Dean, "kiss my knuckles?"

               "I like knowing you're here, and if I kissed your lips every time I wanted to make sure you were still next to me both our lips would fall off." Dean turned his head to meet Cas's eyes.

               Cas smiled, looking away from Dean. Moments later, he felt Dean's free hand on his face, guiding his head towards him and kissing him. 

              "I-I love you," Dean whispered, stumbling over his words slightly.

               Cas smiled even wider.

              It was the first time either of them said that. Sure, they had both been thinking it, but never really vocalized it until now.

             "I love you too," Cas murmured, and Dean audibly sighed in relief, kissing his boyfriend once more.

             They had adopted the "boyfriend" label after someone asked Cas out on a date in front of Dean, to which Cas rejected and said he had a boyfriend before Dean could interrupt and say the exact same thing. Ever since then, they've tread carefully, being each other's firsts for most things; kisses, boyfriends, now loves, and even sex, which was when they both knew their feelings for each other was the real deal but still never said anything. 

           "Wanna go for a walk?" Dean asked, brushing his thumb against the top of Cas's hand.

          Cas nodded and Dean got up first, pulling Cas up by his hands after. They laced their fingers together and swung their hands back and forth as they walked around the lake, talking about school and the future and movies and everything in between as they did so.

        After their walk, they packed up their belongings and loaded them into Dean's car, Dean dropping Cas off at his house and then heading back to his own. When he got home, he grabbed an empty index card drew a picture of him and Cas laying on the blanket.

 

 

         Months later, it was December and they were past their year mark of being together. They were seniors now, no longer scared juniors who didn't know how to handle each other. They were familiar with each other now, no need to be so cautious around the other. Dean and Cas knew what the each other liked and didn't like and were just so comfortable and relaxed, worry and alertness thrown out the window 

        Snow was falling heavily from the sky and the school district make the decision to call off school in favor of the snow. 

       Dean eyes were barely opened fully before he felt a body on top of him.

       "Cas, get off of me, baby," Dean mumbled, snuggling further into his blankets to guard himself from the cold morning air.

      "Nope! School was cancelled and I wanted to see you so get up, sleepyhead." Cas beamed, kissing Dean to wake him up.

      "You're seeing me now," Dean retorted drowsily and literally felt Cas roll his eyes, "c'mon, Cas, 5 more minutes and then I'll get up, I promise."

      "Deeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn," Cas whined, shaking him lightly, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee."

      "I hope you two aren't doing what I think you are," Sam commented from outside the door.

      "Shut up, Sam!" Cas and Dean simultaneously snapped back jokingly.

      Cas kissed Dean one last time before Dean finally opened his eyes, "alright, I'm up, I'm up." Dean sat up in bed, causing Cas to slide into his lap.

      "So, what do you wanna do on this lovely snow day that I was rudely woken up before noon on?" Dean smirked, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.

      "I have a few ideas," Cas teased, pushing Dean against the headboard of the bed and kissing him.

       "I'm still here!" Sam screamed from his room next to Dean's.

       Dean pulled away, "let's go ice skating."

       Cas raised one eyebrow, "so you'd rather go ice skating than have sex? Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?"

       Dean laughed, "I know you don't know how to ice skating so I wanna teach you. C'mon, it'll be fun."

       "I don't have skates." 

       "Use Sam's. They're probably your size."

       Cas shrugged, "okay."

       An hour or so later, the couple was dressed in warm clothing, gloves, and a beanie on each of them. They made their way to Dean's car, throwing the skates in the back. They both got into the car, Dean in the driver's seat and Cas in the passenger, and Dean pulled out of the driveway, making a left.

      "Dean? Where are we going? The ice skating rink is the other way." Cas commented.

      "Hold on, angel, you'll see." 

      Minutes later, they arrived at the lake where they first exchanged "I love you"s, Cas smirking and shaking his head.

      "You, Dean Winchester, and such a sap." 

      "So I'm a bit of a romantic. Sue me." Dean shrugged, getting out of the car and running around to help Cas out. 

      They grabbed their skates from the backseat of the car and walked towards the now-frozen lake, Dean stepping out on it first.

      "Seems fine," Dean remarked, helping Cas put on his skates and vice versa. Dean took the first step out onto the lake, pulling Cas with him who fell almost right away. 

      "Easy there, gorgeous, don't want you to fall," Dean spoke softly, one hand tightly holding onto Castiel's.

      It took a few tries, but Cas finally got the hang of skating. Him and Dean glided around the iced lake, snow coming down even harder as they stopped and kissed.

      Once they were tired, they made their way to the snowy hill and switched their skates for their boots and went back to Dean's car. Dean dropped Cas back off at his house, then went home to sleep, but not before he drew him and Cas ice skating on an index card and added it to the others.

    

 

        It was prom night. The June night seemed too hot for a tux, but it didn't even matter since they were there with each other and their friends. Charlie and Dorothy, Jo and Anna, Gabriel and Kali, Benny and Andrea. 

       Dean and Cas were both wearing tuxes and a teal bowtie, Jo had on a long dark purple dress with her hair curled and Anna wore a pantsuit with her hair up in a bun, Charlie and Dorothy both had on light pink short dresses, Gabriel had on a tux and a red tie to match Kali's form-fitting sparkly dress, and Benny wore a tux and a orange tie to match Andrea's knee-length mellow orange dress. 

      Inside the dance, they all stood in the corner until they one by one left to go dance. Soon, it was only Dean and Cas left not dancing. They were perfectly content with making out in the dark corner they were in where the teachers couldn't see them.  

      Cas pulled away from the kiss, Dean's hand behind his head so he wouldn't hit his head on the wall if he leaned back. 

      "Wait..listen," Cas breathed.

      "It's a slow song," Dean observed, kissing Cas's neck above the collar of his dress shirt.

     "I wanna dance." Cas shyly declared.

      Dean pulled away from Cas's neck and smiled so goddamn beautiful, Cas felt his stomach flop. Dean backed away from Cas, bowing down and holding one hand out as he impersonated a British accent, "may I have this dance?"

    Cas chuckled as he grabbed Dean's hand, Dean pulling him onto the dance floor. The slightly-taller boy pulled Cas into his chest, arms wrapped around his waist as Cas's were wrapped around his neck. Dean softly sang along in Cas's ear to Can't Help Falling in Love, the song playing. 

    "I love you, Dean." Cas leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

    "I love you so much more, baby."

     After the dance, when their group made their separate ways, Dean and Cas went back to Dean's house. They got ready for bed and Cas went to sleep before Dean who sat at the desk in his room, drawing him and Cas slow dancing on an index card and putting it with the others. When he finished, he slipped into bed with Cas, shutting the light and pulling him close to him, kissing his cheek and mumbling an "I love you" before going to sleep himself. 

 

 

 

     Flash forward 5 years and they're still together. They've both finished college, Dean majoring in engineering and Cas in writing. They sat on the couch in a room full of unpacked boxes, too exhausted to do anything but just exist with each other. Suddenly, Dean's phone lit up with a message from Benny.

   Dean opened the text and his eyes got wide, "Benny's in town!" Dean exclaimed, hopping up from his seat and going to grab his coat and car keys.

   "Where are you going?" asked Cas, pouting.

    "The bar. Benny's in town for the night on business and I haven't seen him in forever."

    "Dean, look around you. We have so much unpacking to do. Can you please just maybe not go? We'll schedule a trip for you to go visit him but I just wanna unpack the bedroom stuff so we can go to bed, please?" Cas pleaded, gesturing to a box nearby.

    "Babe, I'll only be out for an hour or two, tops. I haven't seen him in so long and I don't wanna be stuck here." Dean realized his wrong choice of words as soon as they came out of his mouth, "I didn't mean it like th-"

    "No. It's fine. You can go. I'll see you later." Cas stood up from the couch and brushed past Dean, Dean grabbing his hand.

     "Cas, I didn't mean it like that."

     "Then what did you mean it like? Obviously I'm too much of a fucking hassle to be around, I don't know why you're still here if I'm just someone you're 'stuck' to. Newsflash, Dean! We're not even married, so you can leave whenever the fuck you want!" Cas yanked his hand away from Dean's.

     "Stop it, Cas! You know I love you!" 

      "Then act like it, Dean. Don't act like I'm some fucking burden."

      "I'm an idiot, I get it, I need to chose my words more carefully." Dean rolled his eyes.

      "Do you even care? Do you care at all that I feel like you don't love me anymore? We've been together 6 years and you're already acting like you don't even care about me!"

      "Dammit, Cas, when are you gonna get it through your thick fucking skull that I love you!? I'm so fucking in love with you even after all these years, and I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't!"

      "Are you sure? Because you seemed like you were in a rush to get the hell out of here the second Benny texted you!"

      "Are you accusing me of cheating? What the fuck, Cas!? Do you have no faith in me?" 

      "I just feel like you're getting sick of me! I'm just some boring ol' book editor and you're you and you were my first for everything, Dean Winchester, so that leaves the slot for 'first to cheat on me' open!"

     "Oh my fucking God!" Dean shoved his phone into Cas's hand, "Look at my text messages if it will make you understand that I'm not cheating on you, babe!" 

     Cas caught the phone, looking through the text messages, feeling like an asshole as he did so. 

     "I'm sorry." Cas hung his head and place Dean's phone on the coffee table, "I'm just scared."

     "Don't be, baby. You're 'it' for me." Dean pulled Cas towards him, "how about we unpack and go to bed?"

     "Y'know, you can go see Benny, if you want," Cas murmured, "I won't mind."

     "I'd rather stay here with you, darlin'."

     Eventually, after they unloaded their bedroom furniture and bed set and everything they needed to sleep, they slipped into bed, Dean sitting up with Cas laying down, his arms wrapped around Dean's waist.Dean doodled on an index card a picture of them fighting. 

     "Whatcha drawin'?"

      "Nothin'." Dean finished the drawing, opening the nightstand and grabbing the envelope with the other index cards, sliding the freshly drawn one and slipping it in, putting the envelope back in the drawer and shutting it. Dean closed the light before laying down, holding Cas close and whispering how much he loves him as he fell asleep. 

 

 

     Cas was going away on business.

     Not for long, he just had some big business meeting halfway across the country and would be away for a little. Dean and Castiel stood in the airport facing each other, Cas's bag hanging off his shoulder like it was all those years ago when Dean first saw him. Dean was staring at Cas, causing him to blush and look away for the first time in years.

    "Why are you staring at me?" Cas questioned, staring at his hands.

    "You look the same as you did when we first saw each other when you have your bag like that." Dean grabbed Cas's hands, gently holding them in his own.

    "I look like a lanky, awkward teenager? Gee, you really know how to flatter a guy." Cas joked, kissing Dean.

    "Say what you want, but you're still as handsome as when I first saw you, maybe even more." Dean kissed Cas's knuckles, "only wish you saw your beauty in the first place."

    "Can we not do this here," Cas's cheeks were a bright red.

    "Do what? I'm not allowed to compliment you in public because you get so flustered?" Dean smirked, "sorry, sweetheart, that only makes me wanna compliment you even more."

    "Ugh, I can't believe I have to go a whole 7 days without seeing you. This is gonna suck." Cas leaned his head against Dean's shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you way too much."

     "We both have skype on our laptops, so we can video chat whenever you want since I won't be busy."

     "I wish you could come with me."

     "I know, but at least it's only a week and not more."

     Cas shrugged and they both froze when they heard his flight get called.

     "I'll see you soon, Dean."

     "Later, beautiful." Dean kissed Cas's forehead and then his lips, "Have a safe trip."

      They kissed one last time before Dean watched Cas board the plane.

      When Dean got home, he drew a picture of him and Cas in the airport and added it to the envelope with the others.

 

     

     3 days into the 7 without seeing Cas in person, his laptop rang with a Skype video-call notification.

     Dean nearly fell well racing to the laptop that sat on the desk in the bedroom. He clicked the green "answer" button and sat down in the chair. Cas appeared on screen with messy bedhead, a t-shirt that was probably Dean's, and his big glasses that he almost never wears. 

    "Hey, baby, how's it goin'?" Dean smiled.

    "I'm tired and I miss you." Cas pouted, "and I really really really don't wanna be in this dumb hotel anymore. I wanna be with you in our bed in our house."

    "I miss you too, but it's just a few more days and then you're never leaving my side again." Dean teased, "you look awfully cute right now, by the way."

    Dean grabbed an index card and drew him and Cas videochatting as they talked.

    A long time that seemed like a short time later, Cas announced he had to go.

    "I have another stupid meeting to get to, I'll text you later." Cas sighed.

    They both reluctantly said goodbye and Cas's face suddenly disappeared. Dean sighed and closed the laptop, getting up from his seat and flopping face first on Cas's side of the bed, his lingering scent making Dean miss him even more.

 

    Finally, after a long 7 days without seeing Cas in person, Dean was at the airport waiting for him to get off the plane.

    Dean spotted Cas's bright blue eyes in the crowd and called out his name. 

    Cas ran towards Dean with his bag in tow, jumping into his arms as soon as he got close enough. Cas grabbed Dean's face and kissed him as Dean held Cas up, holding him for the first time in a week that seemed to never end. Once they separated and Dean put Cas on the ground, Dean grabbed Cas's bag. 

   "Let's go home." Dean said, kissing Cas's knuckles before intertwining their fingers, swinging their arms as they walked to the car.

 

 

   At home that night, after Cas unpacked and got changed into boxers and one of Dean's shirts and Dean drew on an index card, he layed down on the bed, Dean laying next to him in just sweatpants. They talked about the trip for a bit and how Cas never wants to go on one without Dean again before calling it a night. Cas, as usual, fell asleep first. Dean lay on his side, admiring Cas's features in the dark. The moonlight from the window provided just enough light for Dean to make out Cas's features, relaxed as he slept. 

  Dean couldn't help but stare at Cas and wonder how he got so goddamn lucky to be with someone like him. He adored Cas so much and it killed him sometimes that Cas couldn't see everything that's so damn wonderful about him. 

  That was the moment Dean knew he wanted to be with Cas forever. He wanted to marry him and be able to call his husband. He wanted to adopt a rugrat or two with him and just have Cas be his, forever. 

 Dean wanted to marry Castiel.

 He quietly got out of bed and drew on an index card a picture of himself and Cas laying in bed to preserve the exact moment of when he knew he wanted to be with Castiel forever and added it to the collection with the other important moments in their relationship.

 Dean got back into bed, grinning because he knew exactly how he was going to propose. 

 

 

  Less than a month later, Dean had a ring and all the little index card drawings framed. Dean took down all the pictures on the wall in their house, replacing them with the drawings in chronological order from when they first met. The last one, though, stopped right next to their bedroom door. It was a drawing of Dean down on one knee with a ring directed at Cas. 

  Dean heard the front door open and close and knew immediately Cas was home. 

 

  "Dean?" He called out

  "In the bedroom!" Dean shouted back, praying to God he noticed the drawings on the wall.

  Dean listened closely and heard Cas's breathing become more uneven as if he were crying, which he hoped he was crying for the right reasons. Cas's heavy footsteps were heard going up the stairs slowly like he is taking his time looking at every drawing he passes for a long while. Cas finally made it to the top of the second floor, and headed towards the bedroom door, footsteps still as slow and steady as they were on the steps. Dean heard Cas right outside the bedroom, most likely staring at the one in front of the door. Dean opened the door and dropped down on one knee, holding out a ring.

  "Marry me?" Dean whispered, a smile on his face and tears welling up in his eyes.

   "Yes," Castiel nodded, tears streaming down his face, "a thousand times, yes."

   Dean slipped the ring on Cas's finger then got up from kneeling, lifting Cas up and kissing him hard.

   "I love you so much, Dean Winchester." Cas almost-sobbed.

   "I love you so much more." Dean held him close.

    Dean thought back to the first time he saw Cas as he held his now-fiancee in his arms, wondering how they ended up here. But when he feels the rise and fall of Cas's chest against his as he takes a deep breath, it all becomes clear and he just thanks his lucky stars for having lead him here, with the love of his life in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was okay!!! comments and kudos are much appreciated! thanks so much for reading :-)


End file.
